Haunted
by Anita Grangr
Summary: Historia de terror y suspenso. HG-SS. M para futuras situaciones. Una casa embrujada, un experto en la muerte, una chica que necesita de su ayuda. Hope u like it!
1. Un alma en pena

Capitulo 1. Un alma en pena

_La conocia desde que nació. Sabia la historia de sus padres, y la de sus abuelos. La vió crecer, tener lo que ella nunca tuvo, lo que ella nunca mereció. Quería sentir ¿melancolia? No, eso no se permite en el infierno. Su única mision era causar todo el sufrimiento posible, y tenia a la victima perfecta. _

_Nunca se atrevio a darse a conocer por esa familia, pues creia que ellos eran diferentes. No,_ se enfrentó consigo misma_, no son diferentes. Llevan la misma sangre. La hija debe pagar. No es diferente. Podria ser una reencarnacion tuya. No merece ser feliz. No merece tranquilidad. Tambien deberá pagar tus errores y tus crímenes con su sangre si es necesario. _

_Eres un mounstro. Ella tiene toda la belleza que yo tuve alguna vez. Tiene mi sangre. Pero su alma es pura. No como la tuya. Porque tu, a su edad, ya no eras agradable a la rectitud ni a la sensatez. Eres un mounstro, y lo eras ya cuando vivias. Nadie te lloro a tu muerte. A nadie le importo dar sepultura a tus huesos, por eso sigues aqui. Pero si ella lo hiciera, todo terminaria..._

_Ella tiene esa responsabilidad, aunque no lo sepa. Ella tiene mi sangre y debe responder por mi alma maldita. ¿Que pasaria si ella no te hace caso, como todos antes que ella? Debera pagar. Debe pagar por mi recuerdo. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando tenias su edad? Tuviste todo, y nada a la vez. Gozo, placer, fortuna, prestigio, y lo perdiste. Te sentiste fatal cuando la viste florecer de su juventud y supiste que llegaría a ser mucho mejor que tu. Cada que la ves te quema por dentro tu condena y la nobleza de su ser te horroriza._

_Ya no mas. Ella debe pagar mi condena. Lo hará. Yo misma se lo haré saber. ¿Cuando? Ya lo sabes. El único dia que se me permite ser vista. Ella será lo primero que vea al comenzar la noche, y, si no me obedece, yo sere lo último que vera en su vida. _

_Por que ese es mi destino. Hacer el mal. No tengo opcion. Soy, lo que los mayores llaman un alma en pena. Debo sufrir y hacer sentir mi sufrimiento a los vivos. Pero en el fondo, lo que mas deseo es descansar. Cerrar los ojos para siempre. No saber mas de nada ni nadie. Y no deber nada. _

_Ella me ayudara a dejar de sufrir. Yo lo se. Lo presiento. Ella se compadecerá de mi y cumplira mis órdenes para que yo pueda, por fin, conocer la paz y la tranquilidad que no tuve en mi vida, ni en mi muerte._


	2. Un cuento de miedo

_Cuando hice este fic recién acababa de leer El Monje, y me inspiro la historia de la monja sangrienta. Tratare de hacerlo con matices propios pero se va a notar mi intención cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar entre Sev y Herm. _

_Aclaración: aquí el nombre mortífago (death eater) se toma literalmente, significa devorador de muerte. Espero se entienda. Gracias x seguir leyendo!!!_

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Capitulo 2. Un cuento de miedo

Las vacaciones se acercan. En Hogwarts, los chicos tendrán 2 meses para disfrutar con sus amigos y familia, claro, los que la tienen.

Por que hay un hombre que ve pasar el tiempo y su único acompañante siempre ha sido la soledad. Y la muerte. El no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pero tomó su responsabilidad e hizo lo que debía siempre. Otros malinterpretaron el trabajo, surgiendo como simples viles asesinos. El no era así. El había alcanzado un grado superior, aunque los otros lo tacharan de débil. A él nunca le importó, pues eran ellos los que no tenían el valor ni la concentración para alcanzar la superioridad. El que se hacía llamar su señor no era más que un pobre y débil intento de grandeza, que no seguía ninguno de los ideales ancestrales de este cruel pero noble, llamémosle trabajo.

Su increíble sabiduría y sus infinitas habilidades en absolutamente todas las artes mágicas lo convirtieron en un peligro para todos a su alrededor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello, su única forma de redimirse era, según el, renunciar a todo eso y tratar de llevar una vida normal.

Entonces se volvió profesor de Pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero al recordar su grandeza oculta, y sus verdaderas habilidades especiales, siempre tenía un aura de nostalgia, que era ocultada por el constante enojo de que lo confundieran siempre con uno de esos asesinos por el hecho de portar la misma marca. Ese es, en resumen, Severus Snape.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Una chica normal" no encaja en el perfil de Hermione. ¿Que tan normal es alguien que tiene una doble vida, y que lo que tanto oculta del mundo exterior es lo que mas la enorgullece? Es lo que piensa de si misma al ir en el tren. Pero ahora poco le importa eso, ya que a los 17, hay otros intereses. Los estudios absorbian todo su tiempo activo, y cuando queria entretenerse, busca solo lo mejor y la mas sana recreación que puede existir en el universo: leer un buen libro.

En su mundo muggle, como nadie sabe exactamente lo que hace ni a donde va mientras esta en el colegio, la gente inventa cosas en torno a ella. Enfermedades, parentescos inusuales, incluso crímenes, pero nada que le afecte, y de hecho, le divierte mucho escuchar todos esos cuentos cuando regresa a casa. Siempre extraña a sus amigos, pero en cambio tiene a Jessica, su prima favorita y la única que sabe su secreto. A Jessica le encanta conversar y sabe todo sobre noticias, pero en especial ve mucha television y su debilidad es que Hermione siempre que llega propone un maraton de terror clásico y moderno, tanto lecturas como películas.

Todos saben que los muggles, como todos, le tienen miedo lo desconocido. Para ellos, la hechiceria, los fantasmas, o las criaturas fantásticas son lo desconocido y es algo que los aterra. Pero tambien les fascina y por eso algunos han dedicado su vida a tratar de tener algun encuentro con seres sobrenaturales o tratan de dominar a las fuerzas demoniacas.

Y los que se frustran en el intento se dedican a escribir libros o a hacer peliculas sobre los temas. )

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Tan pronto las chicas se encontraron, Jessica tenia una historia diferente para su prima. Nada que ver con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, si acaso resultaba cierto, era muy escalofriante.

"Hola prima, tanto tiempo sin verte. Siento no haberte escrito, es que ya sabes que el frio extremo no deja que las lechuzas lleguen hasta tu casa"

"No hay problema Herm, tus papas me contaban todo lo que tu les decias en sus cartas, estamos a mano"

"¿Que se inventaron mis vecinos este año? No creo que nada supere el chisme de que soy hija adoptiva y mis padres biologicos son asesinos seriales que se esconden en Guatemala y yo decidi ir a visitarlos"

"mm, este, no creo que lo que se dice en este momento sea muy gracioso, Herm."

"que pasa? es muy feo acaso? dime por favor. necesito saberlo todo" ordenó la chica

"pues, hace tiempo que se escuchan cosas, ruidos nocturnos, y la vecina me juraba que salian de tu habitación. no le crei, me retó a pasar la noche alli y acepté"

"y? que paso?"

"Que es completamente cierto. Por las noches se oyen sonidos y yo he pasado varias noches aqui y estoy segura de que es en tu cuarto donde sucede todo. Se hicieron conjeturas y, pues esto es lo cruel, parecen creer que estas muerta. Y parece que les molesta.

"QUEEEEE? A ver, en caso de que yo estuviera muerta, en que les afectaria? No me quieren."

"Exacto. Estan indignados por que aun muerta sigas molestando, ya sabes, los ruidos que salen de tu cuarto. Se que no tienen justificación, pero asi esta el asunto."

"Pero mi muerte no va a afectar el maraton de terror de hoy¿cierto? Tengo mucho que contarte y no me importa estar muerta tienes que escucharme"

"Si, pero no antes de ver una pelicula. Me lo debes. Y ojala esta vez me logres asustar aunque sea un poco. O al menos me hagas reir."

"jeje. No te preocupes, estoy muerta pero mi sentido del humor sigue vivo dentro de ti..."

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Asi estas chicas pasaron una noche increiblemente divertida, pero a la horas de dormir, Hermione descubrió que lo que contaban los vecinos chismosos no era del todo falso...

_Hei. Cumpli años en estas fechas. Ahora soy mayor de edad y tengo mas responsabilidades, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar morir esta historia. Pero _¿Has dicho Granger? _me da mucha pena pues no cumple mis expectativas y no me sale algo mejor en ese tema, creo que si la voy a dejar morir. Prefiero dedicarme a Haunted, que abarca toda mi imaginacion y por tanto tengo de donde seguir. Pase lo que pase, este fic va a seguir dignamente. Promesa )_

_Ya se ve hacia donde va la historia, espero se le entienda. Esto apenas empieza..._


	3. Un sueño extraño

_Hola aqui otra vez. Me siento super feliz de ver que estoy causando intriga en los lectores y me encanta por que lo que sigue esta fenomenal. Ni se imaginan como van a terminar juntos sev y herm, pero aun asi la historia sigue muy bien de esta manera. Soy debil, ya voy a empezar lo emocionante en este cap. Mil gracias por los reviews ojala siga en su gusto. Hay Haunted para rato!!!_

Capitulo 3. Un sueño extraño

_¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui? _

Hola. (ruidos sobrenaturales, golpes, un frio extraño para ser julio) Adivinaste, querida. Lo que esta pasando es obra de los demonios.

(Hermione trata de pensar friamente, pero es simplemente imposible)

Lo se, linda. Es raro siendo las 3 a.m. pero me gustaria tener una charla contigo. bueno, siendo justos, yo soy la que quiere decir algunas cosas.

_¿Q-qquienn eres? _Logra articular la chica por fin viendo a quien, o lo que tenia enfrente.

Erase un ¿cadaver? de alguna señora del siglo pasado, si acaso. Sus ropas estaban muy gastadas, pero tenia vestigios de haber vivido en la grandeza. Cuando Hermione se atrevio a mirarla a los ojos, fue como si la hubieran golpeado y le desperto tantos sentimientos, pero sobre todo, esos ojos destilaban horror.

Al fin la chica salio de su aturdimiento, y se dio cuenta que habia mucho desorden en su cuarto, claro, con tanto viento, y ademas tan frio...

Cuando la aparicion hablo de nuevo, fue como si una banda sonora de sierras y utensilios de carniceria se escuchara al fondo.

Y su voz... Esa voz era tan fria y aterrorizante. ¿Asi habla un muerto? Con razon los alejan de sus familias y los entierran.

"Tu. Tenia ganas de verte. Mejor dicho, de que tu me vieras, por que yo te he estado observando desde siempre¿lo sabias? Claro que no lo sabias. No sabes nada sobre mi. Claro, no ves razon para ello, pero yo si. Es algo muy sencillo. Estoy cansada. He estado aqui durante siglos, generacion tras generacion ha pasado ante mis ojos, y yo sigo aqui...

¿Entiendes? Lo unico que quiero es descansar. En paz, para que comprendas. ¿Que tienes tu que ver con todo eso? te preguntaras. Pues que a ti te he elegido para completar esa tarea. Lo unico que debes hacer es seguir mis instrucciones, no pido mucho, solo que se me de un entierro digno. Hazlo, y todo terminara".

_¿Yo¿Por que yo? No necesito mas responsabilidades y no puedo simplemente. .. Es decir, no se ni siquiera quien eres, o como rayos llegaste aqui. ¡Cielos, ni siquiera se tu posiblemente tragica y dramatica historia que debe ser muy triste pero te juro que no me interesa!_

_A-aademas¿que pasa si no te hago caso¿Si ignoro este sueño, vision, esquizofrenia o lo que seas y sigo mi vida sin recordar que existes, o si no le cuento a nadie sobre ti ¿Que pasa si nadie sabe donde esta tu cadaver y yo no pudiera darte sepultura? _(se empezo a desesperar, al igual que la extraña mujer frente a ella, cosa que no es para nada buen indicio)

"Hermione, querida. A ti te elegi para que alivies mi sufrimiento y entierres todas mis penas. Eres inteligente, valiente, eres una buena mujer. Te he visto crecer en gracia y hermosura tambien. Pero dices que no puedes, mejor dicho, no quieres complacerme en esto que te estoy pidiendo de la mejor manera posible.

Incluso crees que yo podria ser un invento.

¡Imaginate¡Yo, no ser real¡Yo, una alucinacion, un simple sueño, un estupido momento de locura tuyo!

Te voy a demostrar, querida, que yo soy mas real de lo que te imaginas, a ver si te convences.

Ah, claro. Tus dudas. Simplemente llegara un momento inevitable en el que yo me canse de molestarte y tu, lamentablemente, moriras.

Pero no sin antes haber sufrido. Sentiras todo mi dolor y te arrepentiras de no haberme hecho caso.

No creo que sea una alternativa. No creo que tengas opcion.

Pero por consideracion a tu inteligencia, te mostrare algo que quiza te obligue a hacerme caso. Te vas a convencer de que tienes esa obligacion".

Y, dandose vuelta, esa cosa se dirigio hacia la pared, y, aparentemente, comenzo a escribir algo que Hermione no alcanzo a entender. Paso el tiempo y esa cosa seguia alli, hablaba consigo misma y hubo un momento en el que parecio que no queria seguir, pero aun asi, completo su labor.

Lentamente, se dio vuelta y dejo que Hermione viera lo que habia hecho.

Con un horror indescriptible, se distinguio un arbol familiar, con dos nombres resaltados, y la mujer esa se dirigio directamente hacia la chica, que no pudo hacer mas que quedar petrificada, mientras esa cosa le hablaba:

"Ahora veras mis razones. Te veo luego. Adios, Hermione...

Hermione...

Hermione...

HERMIONE DESPIERTA YA O LLAMARE UNA AMBULANCIA PARA QUE TE LEVANTEN DE ESA MALDITA CAMA!!!

_¡No, dejame en paz, no lo hare¿NO entiendes¡Simplemente NO LO HARE!_

"Ya, esta bien, entendi, tienes mucho sueño, pero¡Eso no te da razon para querer asesinarme, niña estupida!

_Jessica, solo eres tu. Creia.._

"¿La niña del Aro? Por lo visto no dormiste muy bien. ¡Oye, tiene siglos que no venia a tu cuarto¿Que es esa cosa que pintaste en tu pared? No se ve muy artistico para mi gusto , pero si a ti te gusta, pues..."

Sintiendo una rara presion en el pecho, Hermione volteo hacia la àred, y enseguida comprendio que su sueño no fue solo eso...

Ahogando un grito, y pidiendole a su prima que la siguiera, se acerco a examinar lo que estaba dibujado.

Era un arbol genealogico, y lo aterrorizante es que comenzaba con un nombre resaltado en lo que parecia sangre.

**Helena B. ---------------- Sir Edmund Andrews**

Helena, Helena...

¡Helena era el nombre de la abuela de su abuela! La habia escuchado hablar de ella con su madre, lo que significaba que...

Debajo de esa Helena, efectivamente se encontraba el nombre de la abuela de su madre, Caterina, y debajo de esta, el nombre de su abuela, Claire.

Jane se encontraba escrito debajo de Claire, y hasta abajo, el otro nombre resaltado, era lo que la chica mas temió...

**Hermione J. G.**

El horror le nublo la vista, cuando comprendio que su sueño habia sido en relidad un aviso, supo que no tenia mas alternativa. Supo que estaria perdida...

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Despertó repentinamente, con un sobresalto. Lo que habia visto es ese sueño era aterrador, y muy peligroso para esa pobre chica. No queria hacerlo, no deberia, es por el bien de muchos, pero sentia que estaba en deuda, y, si nadie le ayudaba, muy probablemente moriria.

Automaticamente, la marca de su antebrazo comenzo a arder. esa era su señal. Volveria al trabajo, pero solo esta vez, se dijo a si mismo.

Trabajo, pensó. Se pregunto si ese tipo de trabajo era aceptable aun, y se imaginó cargando su título:

"S. Snape. Death eater"

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

_Espero les guste. MI cerebro sigue trabajando y ya pronto regreso a clases. Gracias por su preferencia. Acepto sugerencias. Lov yu :)_


	4. El deber llama

Capitulo 4. El deber llama.

No sabia que hacer, o a quien mas pedir ayuda. Estaba muy preocupado. Algo que no le pasaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero el gran ploblema que lo aquejaba eran las consecuencias de sus actos, por que todo lo que hiciera tendria repercusiones, aparentemente muy graves.

Si no hacia nada, pues la pobre chica moriria irremediablemente, de una forma muy cruel. Eso no era una opcion, para nada. Ademas, el conocia a la chica. Era una alumna suya, muy buena, por cierto, y el creia que ella podria llegar un poco mas lejos que los demas idiotas a los que contantemente tenia que soportar.

Por otro lado, personalmente, intervenir significaria desenmascararse y exponerse publicamente, cosa que tampoco le hacia gracia, ya que la gente que no lo conoce, que es una gran mayoria, lo ve como un vil asesino. Todo lo que el no era, lo que no es.

_Y lo que no sere_, decidió.

_Tengo que ayudar a Hermione. _

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

"Hermy, por favor, te lo ruego, cuentamelo todo, si?"

_Otro dia. Estoy muy cansada. Tengo que dormir. Dejame en paz._

"Si no me dices que es lo que esta pasando, realmente vas a descansar en paz. Es demasiado para ti. Tienes que hablar de ello. Conmigo".

_Hoy no, por favor. Entiende que no me siento bien, no he dormido en dos dias, dejame._

"No. Tu entiende que no puedo dejarte asi. Ayer sucedio algo muy extraño, algo en lo que yo no tengo que ver, pero te va a hacer bien decirlo, lo se. Tienes un aspecto horrible, no has comido y encima no quieres hablar con nadie. ¡Hago esto por que me preocupas! ¡por favor, habla conmigo!"

..._En serio estare tan mal? Ella se ve peor. Como puedo decile a mi prima muggle que mis dias estan contados... por un fantasma?..._

_Esta bien. Pero no hay vuelta atras. Te advierto que estoy metida en un dilema, y que en cuanto lo sepas, estas obligada a ayudarme._

"Si. Hare lo que me pidas, Herm. "

_¿Has oido hablar de mi tatarabuela Helena? Bueno, cuentan que despues de la muerte de su esposo ella enloquecio por completo y siempre decia cosas sin sentido para nadie. Por ello, algunos piensan que ella ya estaba mal de la cabeza cuando su esposo murio, y hasta dicen que ella fue la que lo mato. Lo que haya sido, es verdad que un dia salio de su casa y nunca mas regreso. Nadie sabe el lugar de su muerte, ni el dia._

_En resumen, ella es quien me visito ayer y me sugirio buscar sus restos y darles un entierro digno. _

"Entonces, ¿tienes que buscar un cadaver de hace mas de cien años, y hacer como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y ponerle una tumba? Rayos, niña, es muy poco probable que lo logres. Incluso podrias morir antes de llegar a saber algo de ella.

_Exacto. -_sollozando- _E-eella me dijo, me a-amenazo, ella dijo que me iba a matar si me negaba a ayudarla. Dijo, dijo que me iba a hacer sufrir todo lo que ella sufrio. Y por lo que pude ver en sus ojos, ella ha sufrido demasiado. ¡Pero yo no quiero morir!_

Sin palabras. No hay necesidad de hablar en un momento asi. Solo fluye la comprension y la aceptacion del deber. Y el apoyo incondicional que muchas veces es lo que nos puede sacar del abismo, de la locura, de la muerte.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

**Hermione:**

**No hay necesidad de formalismos en esta situacion. Se lo te sucede, y quiero ayudarte. Espero me permitas conocer los detalles de tu problema y accedas a decirme todo lo que sabes y lo que has averiguado.**

**Esta es mi vocacion. Ayudar a resolver problemas como el tuyo. Nadie lo sabe, ni lo sospechan, por que yo nunca lo he dicho. Pero no te interesa la historia de mi vida. Solo me pongo a tu disposicion y espero que me dejes ayudarte a alejar a esa señora que te molesta por las noches.**

**No puedo explicar mas por este medio, lo hare cuando nos veamos. Yo debo ir al lugar del problema, tu casa, y te dire lo que podemos hacer.**

**Repito, yo se por lo que estas pasando y me temo que soy el unico que puede ayudarte en esta situacion. Dejame ayudarte. Es mi trabajo.**

**Solo responde esta misiva con una fecha y hora, en caso contrario no te molestes.**

**Atentamente.**

**S. Snape. **

**_PD. No creas todo lo que oyes, hasta lo que ves te engaña. Pero si puedes creer esto: puedes confiar plenamente en mi. Yo veo tus sueños._**

Estas palabras estupidas fueron escritas y enviadas horas atras, sin posibilidad de arrepentirse. Estaba hecho. Habia decidido entrar en el juego una vez mas, pero esta vez no tenia idea de lo distinto que iba a ser. No tenia idea de que todo iba a cambiar. Y de que ya nunca iba a poder salir.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

"¿Que demonios esta pasando? ¿Que es todo ese ruido? Hermione..."

"Es solo una lechuza. Pero que raro, es de Hogwarts, y no creo tener nada pendiente en la escuela".

"Pues abrela, que esperas tonta!"

...

"NO ES POSIBLE. Aqui dice que Snape es el unico que puede ayudarme. No, esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora tendre a dos demonios en mi casa, es mas de lo que puedo soportar".

"Hey, tranquila. Yo no conozco a ese tal Snape, pero si te quiere ayudar, yo no me opondria. Ademas, no es que tengas la situacion bajo control, asi que..."

"Lo se, lo se. Tienes razon, le dire que venga mañana. Quiero que esto acabe lo mas pronto posible. Ya quiero descansar de todo esto".

_Yo tambien, querida. No te imaginas desde cuando quiero descansar._

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ya esta. Lo hice de nuevo. Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion. Gracias por todos sus comentarios!!


End file.
